Dance Combat
The power to infuse dance with physical combat. Technique of Dance Manipulation. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called *Capoeira (Real life) *Engolo (Real Life) Capabilities The user can infuse dance in their physical attacks, having the ability to move from one attack to the next effortlessly while being graceful and elegant. The user can dodge attacks easily and execute combat with little problem. Applications * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Flexibility Associations * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Flawless Coordination * Mystical Dancing * Superhuman Dancing Known Users See Also: Dance Battler and Capoeira. Gallery File:Stan_Smith_wielding_a_dual-headed_blade.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding spinning his double-headed blade in a dancing manner when attempting to kill Fussy. Nejibana.gif|Kaien Shiba (Bleach) was noted for his spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Miki1.jpg|Miki (Chrono Cross) HW_Fi.png|Fi (The Legend of Zelda) fights using a style similar to ballet dancing. Zack's Hip Hop Kido.gif|Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) enjoys dancing so much that he created his own dance-based fighting style, Hip Hop Kido. File:Aoshi's_sword_dance.png|Aoshi Shinomori (Rurouni Kenshin) using sword dance to confuse his enemy with fluid and ever-changing speed, and then dealing the fatal strike. SONIC_LOST_WORLD_E3_FINAL_COLOURS_SONIC.png|A key part of Sonic's (Sonic the Hedgehog) fighting style is breakdancing-style kicks. Elena steet fighter VI.jpg|Elena (Street Fighter series) is a well-known practitioner of Capoeira, a dance-based martial art. SFV Pullum.jpg|Pullum Purna (Street Fighter) SFVDee Jay.jpg|Dee Jay (Super Street Fighter II) fights using kickboxing, a popular martial art in most of the world. Dee Jay, however, sees it as a form of dancing. Mugan's Champloo Style.gif|Dubbed champuru kendo, Mugen's (Samurai Champloo) highly unorthodox swordplay and fighting style is based on breakdancing. Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (2).png|Born from a millennium of ancient ritual dancing, Clan Shiyuu's Priestess Dance (Kingdom) is a deadly martial art technique that was refined into a skill... Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (1).png|...to kill people with... Kyou kai sword dance.jpg|...noted by the elders of the Clan Shiyuu to be the most talented practitioner of her generation, Kyou Kai displays her mastery by killing multiple Shiyuu masters... Kyou Kai vs. Hou Ken Kingdom.png|...and fighting the Bushin, Hou Ken of Zhao's Three Great Heavens. Dance Combat by Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Comics) Richard Meyer-mi2x.jpg|Richard Meyer (Fatal Fury) is a Capoeira master who used his skills to entertain the nightclub crowds. Bob Wilson Fatal Fury.jpg|Bob Wilson (Fatal Fury) learned Capoeira from his "Mestre/master", Richard and mastering the actual full-contact version instead of the performance version. Ff6mogart.jpg|Mog (Final Fantasy VI) Momoko King of Fighters-xi.jpg|Momoko (King of Fighters) Zeff prime as the founder of the Black Leg Style.gif|With elements of the acrobatic Brazilian Capoeira, Red Leg Zeff (One Piece) created and mastered a kick based martial art named Black Leg Style... Sanji's Black Leg Style 1.gif|...which he taught to his student, Sanji. Killer B (Naruto) Swordplay, Fools.gif|Killer B/B's (Naruto) unpredictable sword style the Acrobat is based on hip-hop dancing. Shinra's Breakdance!! (Fire Fore).gif|With the powerful mobility of his Ignition Ability, Shinra Kusakabe (Fire Brigade of Flames) uses the elements of breakdancing with his fighting style. Videos PowerRangers HipHopKido| (MMPR) Zack Taylor's Hip Hop Kido!! Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Art-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries